The Highest Notes Were Screamed
by MidnightDawn999
Summary: It was meant to be just another battle, not damnation. When Commander Cody and several other clones fall prey to the planet, Evelo's natural - or unnatural - disaster, Obi-Wan must find a way to save them; if any have survived. (Rated for violence. Will post sporadically until I've completed it.)
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE:**

The blaster fire came from every direction; there were flashes of blue and red and green, lightsabers and bullets and sparks. One would fall, and two more droids would be there to take its place. It seemed to be like this every time, at every battle.

The planet's surface was completely desolate – the sky was a metallic grey, and the ground was glinting metal. There were no inhabitance, and it was perhaps the only planet in the galaxy with no other resembling it. But here, no one owned the land. Here, there were no civilians to be killed with friendly fire. It was just them, and the Separatists.

Or so they had thought.

Explosions blasted from both sides, screams of pain echoing across the open expanse. Red and orange and yellow, bursting into the lifeless, colorless sky.

When the surface had begun melting, it was too late. Clones and clankers alike were pulled down, slipping into an endless chasm of iron and steel. Smoke billowed high, and fire continued to burn away at the ground – turning it to silver liquid that collapsed in on itself.

Men fell, one by one ripped from the battle, and into the planet's core.

 **A/N: I have this all plotted out, but I have yet to write it. In fact, this is dedicated to the wonderful RubbleStrength, who, for the first time in forever - doesn't actually know where I'm going with this. Because it's a surprise. And a gift. Voila.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, and might wish to give any feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for reading, for the follows, favorites, and reviews! (I'm glad you enjoyed the prologue. Here is chapter one, to really get the story going!)**

Blaster bolts shot through the air, both the cries of the men and mechanical exclamations of the droids filled the clearing. Metal hills rose and fell as far as eye could see, no sun to rise, and no moon to take its place.

Obi-Wan blocked several shots, deflecting them with his lightsaber. It seemed they were the only color on the entire planet, lightsabers, armor and robes alike. Anakin stood by his side, both wielding their blue flaming blades. "I'm glad we can do this together, Master," the younger of the two called through the chaos, a smirk growing on his face.

"Indeed – you would be."

"It won't be long until we drive them back."

"Don't become overly bold, Anakin."

"It _might_ be long until we _perhaps may_ drive them back." 

"Ha."

Obi-Wan deflected another shot, the two Jedi now standing back-to-back as several Commando droids attempted to surround them. Both Generals leapt forward, slicing through the torso of each metal figure in the same instant. Captain Rex came from seemingly nowhere, walking backwards towards them. Two shots, two 'kills'. Four shots, four 'kills'. Droids collapsed into piles of sparking scrap metal.

"If you need to leave a trail to remember where you've already been," Anakin paused as he cut down another droid, "There are other ways to do it, Rex."

"Ah, but that wouldn't be any fun, sir." Rex stood by Skywalker's side, firing at the nearest Separatist battle droids.

"Rex, how close are we to driving them back?"

"I'd say in the next few minutes." 

Anakin shot another smirk in Obi-Wan's direction.

"Yes, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied to the mere look, exasperation lining his voice. The fight was going well. The planet Evelo had been the perfect place for ground battle, as there would be no casualties of civilians. There were no civilians on this planet. Just… Metal. He was thankful that the sun was so far away – there was just enough heat to keep it from freezing over entirely, but not enough to be eaten up by the cold metal and burn them all the moment they had arrived.

Obi-Wan's thought process was cut off rather abruptly. A grenade exploded, sending the three men flying with the blast. He landed with a pained grunt, man vs. steel. His ears were ringing. He needed to clear his head. He tried to focus, forcing his eyes open – smoke burned them as soon as he did. "Anakin? Anakin!" His own voice sounded muted.

A hand clumsily gripped his arm. He turned to see the young Skywalker, who seemed to be no better off than he was. Blood ran down his temple and soaked into his blond hair. Obi-Wan gripped his former Padawan's shoulder. He wasn't sure if he was trying to ground himself, or Anakin.

That was when he felt it. The ground trembled, that was the first sign. He reached out with his free hand, looking for something to steady himself. There was nothing. It shook again, harder this time, as though the very planet was in pain.

Beneath them, the ground tore open. He, Rex and Anakin managed to get away from the new hole. Others were not so lucky. It continued on, metal melting and ripping itself apart. Tearing. Opening. Like a wound in Evelo itself. He watched clones jumping and rolling, pulling each other away from the new disaster.

A man fell. Obi-Wan reached out a hand, trying to focus despite the thunder inside of his head. He called upon the Force, catching the clone trooper before he was pulled into the abyss. Anakin seemed in the same predicament as he, both hands outstretched as he kept two of his men above the gaping chasm.

A yell caught his attention; even temporarily deaf, he could hear that. It was shocked, pained even. Commander Cody. The man – a friend – was desperately gripping at the edge, gloved fingers loosening. He pulled his upper body over the edge, but before he could drag himself away from the hole, the ground trembled again. Another narrow branch broke through the surface away from the main chasm. Cody's hands slipped, and he dropped, falling out of sight with a gut-wrenching cry.

Obi-Wan felt cold; his skin felt wrong.

More clones fell. More droids were swallowed up. They had to go.

Obi-Wan couldn't hear his own commands as he yelled them. Something wet tickled his neck – blood. Rex was running beside him, helping all-but carry Anakin to one of the ships. Clones ran behind them, all making for the gunships.

By the time they reached the ships, Obi-Wan felt no less cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And here you are, Rubblestrength. For youuuuu, which reminds me of a quote that I can't place... as always... moving right along.**

His fingers slipped. He was falling, gravity holding his body; holding him too tightly. Crushing him. There was only darkness, he saw nothing. No, he saw flashes of what could have been. What should have been. But still he fell, and nothing could change that. He was born to be killed, and he had known that all his life. But no one can be fully prepared for their death.

Still, perhaps he was more prepared than most.

He knew he needed to breathe, but he couldn't even gasp in a breath. He was still falling, head over heels, still his hands sought for something to slow his fall. He knew it would dislocate his arms if he found a ledge by this point, but he was a survivor. He knew how to give up something to save something else. He knew how to decide what mattered more out of two things he cared for.

He was a decision maker. He didn't think on his feet quite like Rex; he wasn't as medically gifted as Kix, he couldn't make a joke to calm the nerves of his men like Fives, or perhaps Hardcase. For being clones, they always rendered unique talents.

And he could make the choices. He could take the responsibility for the actions of himself, and for 7th Sky corps. And he was good at it. He was good at his job.

He was good at his job.

 _I was good at my job_.

It repeated in his head as he fell. How long would he be forced to continue tumbling down? When would it come to an end? The air rushed past him, watching him pass by as gravity carried him to the end. Wherever the end might be.

Cody's heartbeat pounded in his head, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He still couldn't breathe. His lungs felt… pressed down. Squeezed. Shut. Closed. Maybe gone entirely. Something slammed against his back – he couldn't even make a sound. Pain sent shocks up his spine. He was sliding now, no longer falling. He could see a black form even in the dark, grey Hades, and it was looming before him. He'd flatten against it.

 _I did my job._

His stomach twisted. His armor-boots scrabbled against the metal beneath him, trying to slow his decent. Quaking hands grasped at the smooth surface. The scrapping sounds were horrible, like a grinding monster from a child's nightmares.

 _I did my job._

He couldn't close his eyes. He watched as his death drew nearer, and nearer. A piece of his armor hooked on a sharp edge, pulling him to a jarring halt, one from which he soon started sliding again. That hurt, he mused, his thoughts numbed. But it had slowed his fall to some degree.

Maybe he wouldn't die, perhaps he would only break his legs. Was that better, or worse? It could give the Generals time to find him. How many of the clones had fallen? What if the Jedi had fallen as well? No, he had a gut feeling that they hadn't. But he also had a feeling that some of his men had fallen. Had any of them survived? There must have been a few. Probability.

He scowled. This was going to hurt.

Another piece of hardened, formerly melted metal snagged at his armor. It slowed him even more. Maybe he wouldn't break his legs after all.

 _I did. My job._

Cody finally closed amber-brown eyes. With what felt like the force of being rammed by a gunship, he hit the iron peek. Agony burned up his legs, but he didn't hear any bones crack. Instinctively he reached forward, scrambling for a hold on the new… wall of sorts.

He could breathe. As soon as air filled his sore lungs again, he let out a tortured scream. It echoed back to him – taunting, mocking, jeering. He couldn't fall again. He couldn't see. It was too dark – he was already losing his grip on the steel peek that he had slammed against.

He fell. Again.

Swept away like a leaf blown from a roof top. So simple, so easy. But this time, something scratched his arms. It was sharp, and relentless, like steel nails clawing through the armor, plucking the pieces off of his arms and stabbing through black fatigues. The pain caused pressure in his chest, like a squeezing hand around his heart.

He landed again – harder than the first time, and on a semi-flat surface. He wanted to scream again. But all that came past his lips was a groan. His head hurt – it was pounding, thundering, and aching. His arms both throbbed, and felt unnervingly numb. His legs. He wouldn't get into that. He couldn't force himself to move. He could barely catch his breath.

His lips moved back over his teeth, as if in a snarl. He tried to get his arms beneath him, and they shook madly, refusing to lift his chest from the ground. His eyes stayed tightly shut. He managed a moan, and coughing, but even his voice betrayed him.

He would pull it together. Maybe his wrist comm still worked. If he could move. If he could… No, it was hard to stay awake. It was hard to focus. But he was trained for this, and every situation like it.

" _You will be fun, Child, yes…"_

Cold shock ran up and down his arms. His body refused to repress a shiver. Had he hit his head? "Hearing things," he muttered, his voice a whisper. He didn't have his blaster. His must have dropped it during the fall. What if there was something down here with him?

" _Rest, rest rest, sleep."_

He shook his head. He really was hearing things. The whispers echoed, bouncing through the darkness. He tried to lift himself from the floor again. His arms trembled, depositing him back down face-first.

It hurt too much.

He had to stay conscious, that's what Kix would say.

 _I did my job. They know I always did my job…_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As I said in the summary, I shall post at random times until I finish this. I would just like to have it completed and up on my wall, but I digress...**

They had arrived at the fleet an hour ago, and most of the men had been sent to the med bay. Obi-Wan had been treated for a ruptured ear drum, which he was told would heal, and a mild concussion. But those things were the last things on his mind at the moment - he could ignore the pain. He couldn't ignore the feeling that he had been left with.

Obi-Wan made his way through the hallways. His head was still pounding, but just like the rest of the injuries and symptoms, was easy enough to ignore. The Separatists had retreated completely after a short space battle, opening a hyperspace window and leaving with their entire fleet. He supposed Grievous didn't wish to fight them himself, only to have the droids fight on the ground.

Not surprising.

The Jedi made his way down winding corridors. He would go to the bridge and contact the Jedi council, explaining what had happened. Then they were taking a rescue team to the planet's surface. He wouldn't leave the Commander or the others.

When he arrived at the Bridge, Anakin was already speaking to hologram versions of the council. Master Yoda, Mace Windu, and Master Plo - among others. Obi-Wan raised a hand to his ear, lightly pressing against it. The humming, whining sound was grating on his already frayed nerves. He took a deep breath and let it out in a soft sigh.

"Master Kenobi, I see you've joined us." It was Windu.

Obi-Wan gave a slight bow, his hands clasping behind his back.

"Ask I must, what caused the quake?" Yoda.

Obi-Wan cleared his mind of the thoughts that threatened to steal his focus. "There was an explosion. It must have ruptured something on the planet's surface and caused the tear." The Jedi brought a hand to his chin, his hand brushing against his beard. They needed to understand what had happened before they went back to Evelo.

Logical would serve him well. Emotions would not.

"How many were lost?" Plo spoke up, bringing his hands up to steeple his fingers in front of his face.

"Four," Anakin answered, crossing his arms over his chest. Plo frowned in response, but said nothing else.

"We have to go back," Anakin stated, his voice strong.

"While I agree, we should know what we're dealing with first. Stepping back onto the planet's surface may only cause more damage." Obi-Wan shook his head slightly even as he spoke.

"…Send a rescue team when you're sure it's safe," Mace Windu said, frowning in concentration.

"They may not have that time, Master Windu," Plo stated calmly.

"He's right." Obi-Wan nodded once.

"Send a team to the surface, you may. But understand the risks, you should."

"We do," Anakin voiced. Yoda only hummed and grunted his reply.

"Which men were lost?" Another of the Jedi spoke up.

"Rat, Decker, Sergeant Weiss, and Commander Cody."

Obi-Wan hid a wince as he heard the Commander's name. He had watched him fall. He had heard him scream. He was surprised how unnerved it had left him feeling; his limbs still felt cold. His skin still itched. Something about it had chilled him to the core.

"Captain Rex, assemble a team. We'll leave at 0500," Anakin turned, speaking to his Captain.

"Yes-sir."

Obi-Wan stopped listening to the conversation.

There was something wrong. Something terribly, terribly off. And it went deeper than the apparent disaster, and it was leaving him concerned…. Perhaps unnerved was indeed the right word. Was it shock? He frowned and crossed his arms.

No. He felt _fear._

A Jedi shouldn't feel this.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for the follows, favorites, and feedback on the story! All are appreciated.**

 **And I'm pretty sure that the villain of this story is Gollum's reincarnation. But I digress...**

Cody could hear his own breathing. It shuddered in, and shuddered out. It filled his head – it was the only sound in the abyss that he had been pulled into. He let out a growl. He rolled over, forcing himself into a sitting position. Agony seemed to tear through his abdomen and legs. How far had he fallen? He wasn't sure. It seemed to have gone on forever.

He had to find the others; if there were any. There must have been. And some of them must have been alive, if he had survived. He had to stand. He didn't know if he had broken any bones, he would have to take his armor off to know that. And he wasn't willing to do that. His skin kept crawling, like something or someone was watching him every second.

No. The armor stayed on.

His expression collapsed into a pained one as he made himself stand. Cracks and pops followed the movement. How long had he been unconscious? He couldn't be sure of that, either.

" _Come now, tell me what you're thinking."_

He flinched at the whispers and put a hand to his head. Or helmet. He shook his head and took a steadying breath.

" _Tell me, tell me, tell me, what's your name? What's your name?"_

Cody growled again. And then groaned – it hurt to move. There was something down here with him, he could feel it. He wasn't imagining things, no concussion was that extreme. And he had had many concussions before; hallucinations were one thing. Voices were one thing. This was something else entirely. And a whole new level of wrong.

" _I shall call you… Electus. Yes, you are special…"_

"You might as well…" Cody began, speaking through grinding teeth, "Show your ugly mug!" His yell echoed back to him, unanswered. The clone scowled deeply, a shudder raking his form. The headache continued to throb behind his eyes, making it increasingly difficult to keep them open. He could barely see as it was.

He began walking, an arm wrapped around his abdomen. No, it wasn't walking – gingerly limping was a better description.

Fire exploded from nothing. He cursed and jumped back, nearly falling onto the ground. It climbed high, licking at the thick air. " _I will show you, as you asked. Yes, I will show you. I will know you, you will know me, we shall be here for my eternity…"_

Heat reached towards Cody – as did the flames.

And so came the water, seeping from the floor.

As if things could get any worse.

Cody moved towards a small ledge. He raised his arms, reaching for it – agony seared his torso. He cried out, but didn't give up until his fingers found the cold metal. He began hauling himself up. The water was filling too quickly. His arms were shaking terribly, threatening to dump him back to the ground. Fire climbed the walls, and water rose from the deep.

The fire roared as a dragon. It reached high, smoke beginning to billow from its red and orange arms.

He reached for his wrist comm, trying to find the buttons. They wouldn't know if there were any survivors. It was his duty to inform them, was it not? He didn't know if they would come back for a few clones, especially if the planet was so unstable.

The comm had been destroyed during the fall. Just like the skin on his arms; destroyed, or it certainly felt that way. All he could see was the fire, and the light glinting on the water's surface as it rose. He needed to get out. He wasn't on high enough ground, he would drown. He crouched on the ledge, struggling to breathe.

What was this thing?

" _Electus…"_

Cody shook his head. Pain moved through his body, trying to pull him from the conscious world. If he passed out now, he would die. He was well aware of that fact.

And everything in him wanted to live.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is a relatively short chapter, but an important one. And I do apologize for my sporadic posting, but as I've said before, I would like to have this completed...**

The search party arrived back at the surface at 0500. Obi-wan and Anakin took several of the men, and Rex led the others, splitting up to cover more ground. Bodies covered the ground from the battle, blood running over the smooth metal.

The Jedi couldn't find the tear. It was as if it had never existed – the ground was unmarred. Healed. But their men were still gone. Obi-Wan's hand rested on his belt as he came to a halt. To say the situation was troubling would have been an understatement.

"Obi-Wan…" Anakin's voice drew his attention. The tone sounded… Off. He followed the other man's gaze.

The ground was closing itself up. Small silver arms reached for each other, grasping and melding together until what was an open hole was completely gone. Sewn up. The cold returned to his bones, settling there like a ghost. "We'll go to the place where it began. That can't have been closed so soon." 

Anakin only gave a nod. As they began walking, the younger of the two continued to glance at him. "What is it, Anakin?"

"You're troubled. I can feel it."

"You musn't feel it, you must instead _sense_ it."

Anakin huffed quietly, "That wasn't an answer, my old master."

"I didn't hear a question, my former Padawan."

"Fair point." Anakin stopped as his comm lit up. He stopped by Obi-Wan's side, pushing the button and holding it closer to his mouth. "What did you find, Rex?"

"We located the men…"

Obi-Wan let out a relieved sigh. Good; Cody.

"The Commander isn't with them. Rat says there was something down there with them, something that let them out."

The muscles across Obi-Wan's back tightened. "What?" He spoke, opening the connection on his own wrist comm.

"I'm sorry, sir. We'll keep searching."

"Uh - No, no," he shook his head, "take the men back to the fleet. Anakin and I will stay until you return."

"Yes-sir."

The link closed. Obi-Wan gave a sigh, and promptly ignored the look he got from Anakin.

They walked on in silence. Steel hills rose and fell, but there was nothing else – no trees, no clouds, nor creatures. What else could possibly be inside Evelo's core? He had a feeling that he already knew the answer to that question. And he didn't like it.

"Do you feel it, Anakin?"

"I thought we weren't supposed to feel, but _sense."_

"Not now," Obi-Wan said, his voice dropping on the first word.

"Yes. I do. I sensed it when we first arrived, but I didn't think anything of it – planets often feel that way."

"But it is different with this one."

Anakin nodded.

"Its Force presence is… strong."

"Do you believe that a planet could be its own inhabitance?"

"Possibly."

Anakin frowned, and Obi-Wan could see the Light around him shift. Sometimes it happened with the young Jedi. He had stopped trying to understand why.

"Do you have a plan? Or do you need me to come up with one, as usual?" Skywalker asked, his fists clenched by his sides as they moved. He smirked.

This time, Obi-Wan returned the smirk.

"Oh, no… You're not going to negotiate with it."

Obi-Wan smiled, "That is exactly what I am going to do."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well, I have no side note for this really... Surprisingly, it has some... fluff in it. Strange. But hey, it is what it is. And it is a nice temporary break from Cody's torment... Enjoy!**

The water had risen, and the fire had died out, leaving the man in darkness. What was left of his armor blocked out some of the cold, but it wasn't enough. Cody sighed, and even the sound was weaker than it should have been. He stood on the ledge, his head back against the cold metal wall. The water was to his neck. He still had the helmet, but if he slipped, he would still drown.

His legs ached, shaking despite the water taking some of his weight. He had fallen on the limbs, and he didn't know from what height. And if he fell this time, he wasn't sure he would regain his ground.

" _Promise you'll stay, and I'll end this all…"_

The commander didn't give a reply. He turned, looking for something to grasp to help him stay standing. It was getting harder to breathe with every passing moment – the helmet still kept out the smoke from the burned out fire. The helmet was his life. There was too much smoke to breathe the air on his own.

He grit his teeth, the sound filling his ears. The frigid water seeped in through his broken armor, stealing whatever warmth his body had left. Still, he held his ground. Just as he always did.

 _I did my job._

And there it was again; the mantra. This time he pushed it away. Of course he had done his job, as all his brothers did. He had lived, fought, and would die for the Republic. Doing his job was nothing special, only a certainty and a promise, an oath and a life. That was what it was to him. And that was what it would stay.

He slipped, making a sound halfway between a gasp and a grunt. He caught his weight, keeping his head above the freezing water. His legs trembled, and now so did his arms as they held onto ridges of the wall. He breathed in, and breathed out, and counted the breaths.

One,

Two,

Three…

 _"I will save you. They will not."_

Four,

Five,

Six…

Brown eyes slid shut. His breathing sounded strained, echoing inside the helmet.

Seven,

Eight…

Eight…

He shook his head. He retraced his steps.

Seven,

Eight,

Nine.

His knees tried to give way. His fingers tightened around the small ledges on the wall. There was still a chance of someone coming, and he wouldn't make their trip a waste.

But if they didn't come, he was prepared to die. He had served the Republic. And, yes, he had _done his job._

 **MEMORY ~** The long, white hallways stretched on before him. Daunting. He didn't care. The child puffed his chest – he was a brave soldier. He was going to be an ARC trooper someday. Or a Captain. Today he was young, and tomorrow he would be older, and in a month he would understand, and in three months he would be wise, and in four he would be strong.

2224 crept down the winding corridor. He wasn't really supposed to be wandering the halls, but he wouldn't be missed for a little while. The orange clothes he wore were stark against the building's white interior. He frowned. It would be hard to stay unnoticed. But he liked orange.

He turned the corner a little too quickly, glancing over his shoulder as he did so. Something slammed against him – or perhaps it was the other way around. He looked forward with a cringe, guilt flashing over his young face. He accepted whatever punishment they would give him.

He came face-to-face with brown and white robes. He craned his neck up, the child wore a confused frown for an expression. It seemed the feeling was reciprocated – the tall, robed man looked back down at him in curiosity. He swallowed hard, but held his ground. Soldiers didn't back down.

"Hello there, little one." The accent was foreign. The clone tilted his head. It was one of the Jedi. The guilt came back with a vengeance. He was going to be in a terrible amount of trouble…

Wide amber eyes continued to stare up. He needed to say something; a clone was never supposed to freeze. "Hi."

A soft smile grew on the bearded Jedi's face. 2224 watched as he swept his robes back with his arms and kneeled, blue eyes meeting his gaze. "And who might you be?" His voice was gentle and curious. And different. There was an air about him that was much different from the clones, and from anyone on Kamino he'd ever met.

"2224, sir. Are you a Jedi, sir?"

"Yes. That I am."

Brown eyes lit up. "I heard you can read thoughts. Can you?" The child seemed to not be able to wait a second longer for an answer, "Can you, sir?"

The Jedi laughed quietly. "I won't read yours, young one."

The child looked awed. "Do you have a lightsaber?" His voice shrank to a whisper, as though he spoke of some forbidden thing.

"I do." The man's eyes gleamed. The young clone's face lit up with a smile. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi," The Jedi – Obi-Wan – held out a hand. 2224 took the hand with a firm grip of his own.

"Good to meet you, sir."

"Ah, the pleasure is mine. Should you be out at this hour?"

Shame flashed across 2224's face. "No, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

"Oh, it's quite all right. Let's just get you back to your quarters, shall we?"

"Yeah. My brothers will be waiting for me." The child seemed crestfallen. He gave a look of surprise as the Jedi pulled him off of the ground and into his arms. The man pushed the child's head against his chest. The brief surprise went away as quickly as it had come. Small arms wrapped around the adult's neck. "I'm not tired, sir."

"Oh, but you need to rest."

"I am going to be a Captain when I'm older."

"Oh? A Captain? Why not a Commander?"

2224 beamed. "A Commander?"

"Oh, yes. I sense great things of you, little one."

Cody was pulled out of the memory as he plunged beneath the water. He was too weary. His legs refused to obey him. Water found its way inside of the helmet, stealing away what little heat he had left. He shivered, gasping for air. He needed to hold his breath. But it was cold, and he was too tired...

The water began flooding away into the floor. He couldn't hold on any longer. Darkness engulfed him, swallowing him, black tendrils wrapping around his mind and tugging him deeper into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: And here is an Obi-Wan chapter right after a Cody chapter... Back-to-back... Sort of. Anyways. I was playing around with what could make Kenobi frustrated, and in what situation would Anakin be the calmer of the two. It was interesting to say the least. Hopefully I stayed in character during my experiment... And if not, my most sincere apologies.**

"Evelo!"

The call seemed to echo on forever. The metal glinted, but other than the echoing voice that grew quieter with every passing second, there was no other noise. Anakin crossed his arms over his chest, resting most of his weight on one leg. "I'm not sure about this idea, Obi-Wan."

"Yes, well, we haven't many options."

Obi-Wan frowned, subconsciously bringing a hand to his face. "I know you can hear me, Evelo." The air around them seemed to shift. To grow warmer. The blue glow of the Force flickered.

"What if it doesn't have a voice." It was a statement. Anakin quirked an eyebrow.

" _I… Have a voice. I've had a voice… long before you. And I will continue to long after you."_

"I stand corrected," Anakin spoke, but looked otherwise unchanged. Obi-Wan lifted his eyebrows briefly and gave a slight sideways-smile.

"And what of Commander Cody? Will he continue to have a voice?" Obi-Wan stepped forward, eyes scanning the surface.

" _Commander…Cody. Electus. He is mine now, I have been alone… for so long."_

"I'm afraid you have been misinformed, Evelo. Commander Cody will be returning to the Republic."

" _So you say, so you say…"_ The voice rumbled from the ground like thunder beneath steel moor lands, " _But I will not give him up. I like him. He's mine."_

Obi-Wan hummed in distant intrigue, his hand running over his beard. "I don't wish to resort to drastic measures, but you seem to be leaving me with no choice."

 _"Leave! Leave me in peace."_

"You have my word that we will, once my Commander is returned. Safely."

He was only answered by quiet. He and Anakin both glanced at each other.

Something began to push its way through the surface – through the smallest cracks in the iron ground. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, crouching. He moved a hand forward, touching the substance. His hand came away covered in blood.

More cracks opened up across the field.

Blood trickled out, running over the smooth silver.

Crimson came from the cracks in the ground, flowing and beginning to cover the area in a sheen, glistening coat. He knew it looked like more than it was – but he also knew whose it was. The cold feeling returned to him. Or perhaps it had never left. Chills ran over the back of his neck and down his arms, prickles in his skin.

"Evelo, stop." His voice was calm. He could hear it now – at least, out of his one good ear. "You needn't do this."

There was no response, just more blood.

A gut-wrenching cry pushed through with the crimson. Just as when the commander had fallen – slipping from the surface and into the chaos, into the abyss. Screaming. Agonized. Obi-Wan swore; admittedly, not something a Jedi should be heard saying.

"This is madness!" his yell came back to him with the remnants of Cody's pained screams.

"Evelo – Anakin's voice rose, strong and unshaken, "You win." Anakin's mechanical hand tightly gripped Obi-Wan's arm. The younger Jedi shook his head, as if cueing Obi-Wan on some unspoken plan.

The screams and the voice came to an abrupt stop, and the cracks began to shut – slithering like snakes. Obi-Wan's expression was pained; he said nothing.

And Anakin didn't speak again.

 **Second A/N: Another short chapter. Sorry... God bless!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm marathon posting tonight. Sorry for all those who may have to find their place again.. *Cringe* Thank you all for reading. Your kindness means the world to me.**

 **Love you, Rubble!**

The air was warm now. The water had drained away. Cody hadn't cried in a long time, in fact, in the midst of the battles, and all of the brothers he lost, all the pain he had seen; he couldn't remember the last time. It was as if something had snapped in his head, and there was no longer a need for tears, no matter how much it hurt.

But now, they dripped off his face; for an entirely different reason. He couldn't control his body's reaction to the torture. He drew in a ragged breath that ended in a coughing fit.

Metal hands had come from the walls, pulling his armor off piece by piece. His protection. He was left in black fatigues, and even they were now shredded. Blood ran down, dripping into his eye. He flinched, trying to screw his eyelids tighter. The cold floor felt nice.

 _"I'm sorry. Your friends caused this."_

Cody had stopped giving answers hours ago.

He couldn't stop his shivering. At least Evelo had been 'kind' enough to cauterize most of the wounds. The man missed his helmet already. But the floor still felt cool against his overheating skin.

 _"It's their fault. We should hate them, Electus."_

Cody sighed rather than forcing another painful exhale. He pressed his torn back against the wall. The General had come back – he had kept his promise. The Jedi had kept a promise that Cody himself had nearly forgotten after so many years.

 **MEMORY~** The battle raged around them. Fires rose towards the pink sky, explosions coming from every direction. They were outnumbered – there were so few of them left. They had already lost too many men, good men and good soldiers who could never be replaced.

Cody fired off several shots, droids falling to the soft dirt in sparking heaps. The General would be arriving in a gunship. He wouldn't have any idea what was waiting for him. It wasn't safe; there were too many… Cody had only been Commander of 7th Sky Corps for the past five months, and in that time had only had ten missions with General Kenobi.

But death was the price of war, and war was the price of freedom.

A green light shone on his wrist comm. He tapped it with one hand before shooting at a wave of approaching clankers.

"General!"

"Commander Cody?"

"The landing zone is hot – abort mission!"

"How many are with you?"

"There are only five of us left, sir." Cody was backed up against one of the destroyed gunships.

"Where is the closest clearing?"

"Wh- Fifty klicks south."

"Be ready."

"No offense, sir – but it's too dangerous!" He yelled over the gunfire.

"Every life matters, Commander… I won't leave you behind, that I promise."

Cody pulled himself from the scattered memory. He groaned as agony seared through his torso and arms. He held onto the thin thread, all that was left of reality and the conscious, waking world. He trusted his General.

 _I did my duty._

 _Rest, Cody._

 _Yes-sir._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Only about two chapters left...**

Men came from the gunships, carrying boxes and various equipment. They set them down before going back for more, two men to each one of the large crates. Obi-Wan watched from where he stood, his arms crossed over his chest. Anakin stood speaking with Rex just yards away, but the elder Jedi didn't listen to their conversation.

He could still hear Cody's voice echoing in his mind; he had reached out, trying to find him. To sense his life. And he had heard him – _I did my duty._ The voice was an echo, as was his life force – weakening with every moment. The man was dying.

This creature had taken away all other options.

Obi-Wan pushed away the cold, settling into a temporary and standing meditation. The warmth of the Force surrounded him, pressing up against his skin and clearing his mind.

"Obi-Wan, we're ready when you are." Anakin. He opened his eyes to look at the younger man, and nodded in acknowledgement. 

"Shall we begin, then?"

Anakin turned, speaking to the Captain - "Rex, ready the men."

"Yes-sir." Rex walked away from the Jedi, joining the other clones near the gunships. They stood at attention as he addressed them, and then soon they began opening the crates – pulling out pieces of drills and starting to assemble them.

The blood had long since dried, caking an area of the metal planet. It still seemed like too much. Kix had readied blood transfusions, and a medical room on the cruiser had been prepped for surgery. Obi-Wan, for one, would be thankful when it was all over.

He noted Coric had come with them back to Evelo. The medic helped the others assemble the drills, but he still carried a med pack over his shoulder rather than a blaster.

Rex returned, "We'll be ready in moments, Generals."

"This only works if your theory is right, Anakin."

Anakin glanced away from Rex and towards Obi-Wan, "It will; it is. Trust me."

"So you keep saying."

"And have I ever let you down, my-former-master?"

"No. No; that you haven't."

Anakin smiled briefly, but it didn't reach his eyes. He crossed his arms, incidentally matching Obi-Wan's stance. Rex motioned to one of the men across the short distance, before looking back to the Jedi, "The drills are ready."

"Begin drilling. Obi-Wan…"

Kenobi held up a hand. He turned, walking away from the other two. He raised his voice, "Evelo."

 _"Why… do you stay? I will crush your Commander. You know that I can."_

"I don't believe that you will."

 _"And why is that?"_ Vague amusement.

"Tell me; do you feel pain, your highness?"

" _It is not wise to threaten."_

"Oh, indeed. But I must say the same."

Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder – the clones had turned on the drills. The noise bounced off of the planet's hard surface, echoing down. They began to grind through the ground.

" _What is that?!"_

"I must apologize, you have left us with no other options, Evelo."

The planet trembled. Obi-Wan kept his balance, even as the quake continued. A cry began to rise from the depths, shuddering and angered. "You can make this end, if you release the commander."

 _"No!"_ The yell was dragged on, mimicking both thunder and man.

"Evelo. Listen to reason."

" _I don't want to be alone,"_ The creature was all-but sobbing.

"Reopen the tear, Evelo. Cody will die; let us save him."

 _"I won't let him, I won't…"_

"If his injuries don't take him, then he will starve in you. You must give this up; it's insanity."

There was another scream. Angered and pained; desperate. Obi-Wan focused on the calming presence of the Force.

The ground quaked again, a tear beginning to open. It ripped apart, a gaping hole stretching on before them all. Voices rose above the thunderous sound, "Come on! Move out! Go, go, go!"

Obi-Wan could barely sense his life force. The familiar golden-blue energy was fading, seeping away in the darkness. _Cody. Cody._

 _General… I'm sorry, sir._

 _Don't be._

 _Will you get me out, sir?_ Even the thought was exhausted. And young. And uncharacteristically… quiet. Fading. Weak.

 _Yes, Cody. Stay awake._

 _Yes, General Kenobi._

 _Stay awake._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'll have an epilogue after this... Then voila.**

The helmet-lamps lit the path ahead. Ropes fell into the chasm, clones repelling down the walls. Anakin had stayed above ground with Rex and several of the others, in case Evelo shut the tear again. Obi-Wan had gone with Jesse, Coric and a group of troopers to find Cody.

It seemed to go on forever. They had no idea how far he had fallen – or where. Well, Obi-Wan remembered very vividly where he had fallen from the surface. But everything looked much different inside of the chasm.

The Jedi jumped from one of the metal peaks, landing precariously on a ledge. It spanned out to several other ledges, and he made his way through the mountain-like course. He landed on the last ledge and rolled nimbly until his feet were beneath him once more. Standing, he ignited his lightsaber, using it to show the way.

He reached out, searching for the life force. There were the clones behind him, who were making their way to his position – Evelo, and another life. He moved onward, starting down a rather steep slope. The planet was chaotic on the inside.

The other men followed. Coric spoke quietly to himself as he meandered down the hill, trying to keep hold of the medical supplies.

They were coming closer. "Here," Obi-Wan spoke up, jumping – and flipping – to reach the bottom of the hill. He landed gracefully, one hand splayed against the ground. He held his saber before him. Coric came to a halt beside him. Obi-Wan led the way once more.

He could smell the faint scent of smoke – and blood. Metallic. He breathed out a long breath even as he walked forward.

Their footsteps bounced off the walls and came back to them. As did any spoken words. Even breaths. The cold feeling tried to return, and he pushed it down. "Do you sense him, sir?"

"Yes. This way."

It would be an even more difficult trip back, though perhaps they could find a faster way out. They probably couldn't make it back up the ledge path with an injured man, at least, not quickly enough. So they would look for another route.

There was a groan in the opening ahead. Obi-Wan sped his pace to a slow jog until he stopped at another tunnel's entrance. He held his lightsaber up, blue eyes scanning the path. He could see a figure pressed up against the wall, an odd orange-golden light surrounding him.

Obi-Wan was the first to reach him, Coric was the second.

The Jedi's blade retracted and he attached the saber to his belt, gloved hands gripping the other man's shoulders. "Cody?" His armor was gone, and the torso of his black suit was torn, sliced by what had most likely been shards of metal. Even in the minimal light – he looked horrible. The skin on his arms was all but shredded, but had evidently stopped bleeding hours ago – brown and red, dried blood caked the limbs. The skin was swollen and red.

Obi-Wan lightly gripped the man's chin, turning his head towards the light. Obi-Wan's expression turned into a concerned frown. A jagged cut ran down over his eye, crimson still trickling down from the wound. "Oh, Cody." The Jedi sighed and shook his head.

"We need to get him out of here, but he should be moved as little as possible, sir."

Obi-Wan didn't reply. Instead he closed his eyes and moved his arms out, palms facing the roof of the tunnel. He called upon the Force, blue light surrounding the shivering, barely-conscious form. Cody gasped in pain, bringing a hand to his face. He covered the injury, blood dripping through his fingers.

Obi-Wan moved his hands, palms now facing out. He began walking forward, keeping Cody above the ground. He frowned in concentration.

He could hear Jesse radioing Anakin, informing him they were coming back, and it would be best to have the ships and the men ready to leave.

Cody let out a surprisingly calm, relieved sigh.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but agree.

 **"Get me out of here, so I can breathe…" ~ No Resolve, Get Me Out.**

 **"Scream – at the world around you. Fight – for the ones you love. Hate – what they're doing to you. You'll have the power to - scream." ~ Scream, Son of Rust.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: And here is the epilogue, c'est voila. Thank you for the support, and thank you Rubblestrength for being the grandest of friends anyone, or I, could ask for.**

 **EPILOGUE**

The days had passed – the fleet had reached Coruscant, Commander Cody had been transferred to one of the nearest hospitals, Obi-Wan and Anakin had briefed the council, life had started to move on just as it always did. Just as it always would.

One surgery had turned to three.

Bed rest had lasted weeks.

Physical therapy began.

A new Commander came from another battalion, temporarily taking over leading the 7th Sky Corps.

Cody had been once again transported; this time to a clone medical facility.

Sunlight shone in the window, sparkling against the glass that sat on the desk beside the bed. Brown eyes watched the glimmering, glinting light against the crystal container. It had been over two weeks. Still, he had been told he would be in fighting condition within this week – and would be back to the war.

A bandaged hand picked up the glass, drawing it closer to himself. He stared down at the water, and at the reflection of himself – at his scarred face.

The other men who had fallen on Evelo were alive and well, their minor injuries already healed by this point. He was glad for that.

He swallowed harshly and set the cup down on the table once more. He still had trouble eating, and drinking. The doctors had said the feeling would go away.

"You should drink, Cody."

The man glanced behind himself. The General stood by the door, his clasped hands hidden by the long sleeves of his robe – Obi-Wan smiled. Cody stood from the bed, standing at parade rest. "I didn't expect you would come, sir."

"Oh, I wanted to come sooner; still, the council insisted I join the 501st for a skirmish on Atho."

"The war beckons, then."

"Anakin assured me that he had everything under control." Obi-Wan crossed the room, coming to stand by his side. Blue eyes gazed out of the window.

"Skywalker is a strong man."

"Indeed. No one rivals his determination…" Obi-Wan frowned at a distant thought, but he didn't voice whatever it was. The Jedi turned his head, searching Cody's face. "How do you feel, Commander?"

"Never better, sir."

"I can't imagine that's true."

"'Never worse' doesn't sound good on paper."

Obi-Wan laughed mirthlessly. "I'd say not. I _am_ glad to see you up."

"Thank you."

The General hummed quietly. "I hope to see you _well_ soon. Until then, you must eat; drink."

"Is that an order, sir?" Cody looked oddly amused by the thought.

"If you will do it no other way, than I suppose it has to be." Obi-Wan smirked.

"I will, sir."

"Good."

Even in war - you can find hope, life, kindness, Light, and brothers.


End file.
